Our Promise
by arisankjm
Summary: Tidak selamanya masa depan akan berjalan seperti apa yang kita harapkan


Our Promise

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

Story : arisankjm

Pair: SasuHina

Warning : OOC ; Alur (mungkin) cepat ; kesalahan EYD ; Typo ; dls.

.

.

Read and Review

.

.

Selamat Membaca ~

.

.

" _Sasuke-kun, apa keinginanmu saat besar nanti?"_

 _Sasuke menghentikan kegiatan membaca buku dan meletakkannya disamping kanannya yang kosong. Lalu beralih menatap seorang gadis_ _berambut indigo sebahu_ _yang berada disamping kirinya. "Untuk apa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu, Hinata?"_

 _"Sudahlah, kau jawab saja pertanyaanku. Apa keinginanmu saat besar nanti?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Terlihat Sasuke mengetukkan telunjuknya ke arah dagu dengan gerakan perlahan. Memikirkan jawaban yang akan membungkam pertanyaan dari Hinata. Mata lebar dengan pupil mata berwarna lavender milik Hinata tetap setia menatap penuh harap ke arah Sasuke. "Ah! Aku tahu!" seru Sasuke._

" _Apa? Katakan padaku! Katakan!"_

 _Sasuke mengambil buku yang ia taruh sebelumnya dan menujukkannya tepat dihadapan Hinata. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Sasuke. "Pianis. Aku ingin menjadi seorang pianis, seperti ayah dan ibuku," jelas Sasuke. Hinata yang akhirnya mengerti maksud Sasuke tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan deretan gigi putih nan kecilnya di depan Sasuke. Segera beranjak dari duduknya dan berlari menjauh dari Sasuke._

 _"Kalau begitu, sudah kuputuskan!" Seru Hinata. Sasuke yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan dan diucapkan Hinata hanya diam tak berucap. Menunggu kelanjutan ucapan yang akan terlontar dari mulut kecil Hinata._

 _"Aku akan menjadi seorang penyanyi. Seorang penyanyi yang handal. Dan jika impian kita nanti sudah terwujud, kita bisa melakukan duet. Kau memainkan piano, dan aku akan bernyanyi_ _untukmu_ _." . Terang Hinata._

 _Sasuke seketika menampakkan senyumnya. Berjalan cepat ke arah Hinata dan berhenti tepat dihadapan gadis itu. Dengan senyuman yang masih bertahan di wajahnya, Sasuke mengulurkan jari kelingking kanan kecilnya. "Ayo kita berjanji," ucap Sasuke. Dan Hinata menautkan kelingkingnya._

 _Dua anak kecil, berumur 7 tahun, dengan cahaya matahari yang menyinari mereka berdua. Tak luput juga hembusan angin yang menerbangkan lembut anak rambut mereka menjadi saksi, bahwa mereka telah terikat sebuah janji untuk masa depan yang baru saja mereka buat._

 _Namun, masa depan yang mereka harapkan mungkin hanya angan belaka._

Hiruk-pikuk terdengar saat seorang laki-laki tinggi berkulit putih dengan iris sekelam malam mulai memasuki podium _hall_. Menghampiri sebuah piano hitam yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah podium. Setelan _tuxedo_ dan celana hitam yang dipadukan dengan sepatu putih terlihat melekat pas di tubuh tingginya. Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar saat dirinya membungkuk tepat ditengah-tengah podium. Segera menegakkan tubuhnya kembali kala tepuk tangan tak terdengar lagi. Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di kursi piano, dengan tangan kurus nan panjang yang siap bermain diatas tuts berwarna hitam dan putih.

Bait lagu pertama ia mainkan dengan tempo pelan, seakan menghipnotis seluruh penonton yang sedang mengamatinya tajam. Wajah ketegasan mulai terlihat saat tangannya memainkan bait yang dirasa bertempo cepat. Diikuti gerakan anak rambutnya yang seakan ikut bermain dalam alunan musik klasik tersebut. Selang beberapa menit, tangannya tak lagi menyentuh tuts piano. Tepuk tangan terdengar kembali. Segera, laki-laki itu berdiri dan memberikan penghormatan ke arah _audience_. Lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkan podium dengan suara tepuk tangan tetap terdengar dan menjadi latar suara kepergiannya.

Ia mengacak kasar rambutnya saat ia berada dalam ruangan khusus yang disediakan untuknya. Menatap penampilannya dihadapan cermin besar dengan wajah datar yang ia tampakkan. Melepas tuxedo dan melemparkannya ke segela arah. Setelah itu, menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa berwarna gading yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Menutup kedua matanya sejenak guna menghilangkan penat yang sedari tadi dirasakannya. Namun, sebuah dering ponsel mengganggunya. Bergerak malas menuju ponselnya yang berada di atas meja rias dan melihat layar ponselnya yang menampilkan sebuah nama, "Ibu".

 _"Sasuke, bagaimana konsernya? Apakah semua berjalan baik?"_ Sasuke mengehela napas kasar. "Apakah itu pertanyaan ibu setelah sekian lama kita tidak bertemu?" ucap Sasuke. Tawa pelan terdengar dari lawan bicara Sasuke.

" _Maafkan ibu, Sasuke. Jadi bagaimana kabar anakku? Apa konsernya berjalan lancar?"_ tanya ibu Sasuke. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi ucapan ibunya. "Ya, aku baik, semuanya berjalan lancar. Bagaimana dengan ibu? Semuanya juga berjalan lancar?"

 _"Hm, hampir ada kendala dalam konserku kali ini. Tetapi, semuanya sudah beres. Oh ya, ibu menelponmu karena ada berita yang akan ibu sampaikan padamu, Sasuke."_ Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan ibunya dan berjalan kembali menuju sofa, membawa tubuhnya kembali duduk seperti semula.

" _Karena konser ibu berjalan sempurna, ibu akan kembali ke Jepang dalam minggu ini. Untuk selanjutnya, ibu akan mengabarimu lagi."_ Sasuke tidak menjawab pernyataan ibunya barusan. Hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yang pasti tidak akan diketahui ibunya. _"Ya sudah, ibu harus kembali. Jaga kesehatanmu Sasuke. Jangan lupa istirahat."_ Dan sambungan terputus sepihak oleh ibu Sasuke.

Semburat warna jingga menyapa pengelihatan Sasuke kala dirinya sudah meninggalkan hall konser dan menginjakkan kakinya di taman, tempat ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya dengan anak perempuan yang saat ini ia tak tahu kabarnya. Bahkan keberadaannya pun Sasuke tidak tahu. Namun, kenangan akan masa kecilnya, juga janji yang ia buat dengan peremupuan itu masih ia ingat. Bahkan terus berputar dalam pikirannya.

Kakinya melangkah tak tentu. Hanya berjalan mengikuti arah jalan setapak taman yang sekarang sudah dipenuhi dedaunan jingga yang gugur dan menenggelamkan sisi-sisi jalanan yang dilaluinya. Angin musim gugur menjadi teman perjalanannya kali ini. Tak lupa juga mantel hitam yang mengelilingi tubuhnya dan sebuah tas ransel yang bertengger apik dibelakangnya.

Langkah kaki Sasuke seketika terhenti kala ia menangkap sosok gadis dengan rambut indigo panjang yang berdiri membelakanginya. Gadis itu berdiri di atas replika gundukan yang berada tepat ditengah-tengah taman. Cahaya matahari senja yang menyinari gadis itu menghasilkan siluet yang berhasil ditangkap oleh retina hitam Sasuke. Gadis itu mengambil napas dalam, terlihat dari bahunya yang sedikit terangkat ke atas. Lalu, sebuah suara menyapa indra pendengaran Sasuke.

 _Aku merasa masih ada kemungkinan_

 _Benar! Terus maju!_

 _Aku tidak ingin memiliki penyesalan nanti_

 _Karena aku yang akan mengejar tujuan itu_

 _(Love Live! School Idol Project - Susume Tomorrow_ _)_

"Ya, aku harus terus berjuang!" teriak gadis itu sambil mengangkat kepalan tangan kanannya ke arah langit.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

Kali ini gadis itu berteriak dengan tangan yang merentang bebas. Setelah puas, gadis itu berbalik arah dan meloncat dari gundukan itu. Kini dirinya tepat dihadapan Sasuke. Dan saat pandangan mereka saling bertemu, sebuah nama yang masih Sasuke simpan rapi dalam pikirannya seketika meluncur keluar dari mulutnya, "Hinata".

Gadis dihadapannya hanya diam, memandang Sasuke lekat dengan sepasang netra lavender yang masih Sasuke ingat.

Segera, Sasuke berjalan cepat ke arah Hinata. "Hinata? Kau Hyuuga Hinata bukan?" tanya Sasuke saat dirinya tepat berdiri dihadapan gadis itu.

Namun gadis dihadapannya hanya diam, seolah tak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Kilatan pandangan tak mengerti terpancar dari kedua mata Hinata. Sasuke yang mengerti akan hal itu segera membungkam seluruh pertanyaan yang akan keluar dari kerongkongannya. Suasana canggung menyapa mereka berdua. Keduanya tak tertarik untuk membuka sebuah obrolan. Sasuke tetap bungkam. Ia menunggu ucapan apa yang akan keluar dari mulut Hinata. Namun, tetap saja kesunyian lebih mendominasi keadaan sekitar diantara keduanya.

"Kau ingat aku kan?" ucap Sasuke yang mulai jenuh dengan suasana yang tercipta dan lelah hanya menunggu agar gadis itu mulai berbicara. Mencoba memancing Hinata dengan pertanyaan lain yang ia lontarkan. Namun, lagi-lagi Hinata hanya diam seribu bahasa.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah lupa padaku? Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Teta-, bukan, aku teman masa kecilmu, dan juga dulu kita sering bermain disini. Apa kau mengingatku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, karena waktu itu meninggalkanmu tanpa berpamitan. Kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa kau marah?" ujar Sasuke.

Sungguh, Sasuke benar-benar gelisah dengan keadaan Hinata yang sama sekali tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya satu pun. Ini benar-benar berbeda. Hinata yang dulu dengan sekarang sudah sangat berbeda. Banyak spekulasi yang tergambar dari pikiran Sasuke. _Apa ia marah padaku? Atau ia memang sudah lupa padaku?_

"Hinata, apa ka-"

"Maaf," sela Hinata. Sasuke menunggu kelanjutan ucapan gadis dihadapannya. Akhirnya, gadis itu mulai membuka suaranya. Entah kenapa perasaan lega menyapa perasaan Sasuke. Sudah lama ia tidak mendengar suara gadis itu. Ingin sekali Sasuke menarik gadis didepannya dan mengurung dalam rengkuhannya. Mengutarakan semua pertanyaan yang membayang-bayangi dirinya selama ini tentang gadis itu. Tetapi, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan sekarang hanya bertahan tidak lama lagi. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan yang akan dilontarkan gadis itu kepadanya.

Bibir Hinata mulai bergerak. Melanjutkan ucapannya yang terhenti kala ia menatap dalam ke arah kedua bola mata Sasuke. Rasa bersalah mulai menyerbu perasaan dan pikiran Hinata saat ucapan itu terlontar begitu saja. Sasuke yang bisa menangkap apa yang diucapkan Hinata hanya bisa menahan gejolak kekesalannya.

Marah, kesal, sedih kali ini mendominasi perasaan Sasuke. Perasaan senang -yang ia rasakan sebelumnya karena ia bisa mendengar lagi suara Hinata- langsung hilang seketika. Mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk tidak mengeluarkan umpatan-umpatan yang terus berkelibat dalam pikirannya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Dua kata yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Hinata seketika mampu menghancurkan seluruh hidupnya. Hatinya sakit. Sakit yang ia rasakan saat ini lebih menyakitkan daripada perasaan sakit yang dirasakannya saat meninggalkan Hinata sedirian demi keegoisanya sendiri.

Dua kata itu terus berputar dalam pikiran Sasuke.

"Kau, siapa?"

-End-

.

.

YOSH! Owatta!

Ini karya pertama saya. Jadi maafkan segala kesalahan dan kekurangan saya dalam hal tulis-menulis.

Untuk selanjutnya, motto motto ganbarimasu!

Sekian, Terima kasih~


End file.
